Diminishing fossil fuel resources and increasing levels of CO2 in the atmosphere require the development and implementation of strategies for the production of green, renewable transportation fuels (1-4). While first generation bio-fuels, such as corn ethanol and biodiesel, have the capacity to mitigate worldwide dependence on petroleum, new processes utilizing lignocellulosic biomass must be developed to produce sustainable bio-fuels at levels of worldwide demand (5). In this respect, GVL has been identified as a renewable platform molecule (6) with potential for impact as a feedstock in the production of both energy (6, 7) and chemicals (8). GVL is produced by hydrogenation of levulinic acid, the latter of which can be produced, potentially at low cost, from agricultural waste (3) using processes already established on a commercial scale (9). Recently, researchers have minimized the demand for an external source of hydrogen in this process by utilizing the formic acid formed in equi-molar amounts with levulinic acid from cellulose (7) and C6 sugars (10). GVL retains 97% of the energy content of glucose and performs comparably to ethanol when used as a blending agent (10% v/v) in conventional gasoline (6). It has also been applied as a renewable co-solvent in splash blendable Diesel fuel (11). GVL suffers, however, from several limitations for widespread use in the transportation sector, such as high water solubility, blending limits for use in conventional combustion engines, and lower energy density compared to petroleum-derived fuels. These limitations can be at least partially alleviated by reducing GVL with an external source of hydrogen to produce methyltetrahydrofuran (MeTHF) (12), which can be blended up to 70% in gasoline.